Silent Cry
by AzuxAtemu
Summary: Azu Rosalinda, A normal teenager that goes to Domino High. Depression takes over her life as she starts to drown in both loneliness and darkness, Will someone hear her cry for help and come to rescue her ? or will it be too late ? Pairings : JoeyxMai MakaxSoul BSxTsu SetoxKisara and Azux? (More to join) NOTE : the last pairing has nothing to do with the username
1. Introducing Me

_**A/N:**_

So, yeah. I started a new story and this one has a lot of cross-over anime but it doesn't mean that I abandoned the stories that are unfinished.

So, Enjoy ^-^

**Chapter One**

I groaned as I hit the alarm clock with my fist, "Noisy !" I put the pillow on my face with a frown, "School ? No, thank you..I'd rather stay home and peel potatoes !"

Soon, I heard a noise coming from my drawer. I opened the thing and found my cell phone ringing, "Oh, mom…" I said with a sigh. I answered the phone, still under the blanket, " Hello ? hi, mom….yeah…no worries…that's right, I'm on my way to school right now..I'm almost there, don't worry…yeah..love you too, bye" I hung up with a groan. "Looks like the potatoes will wait," I said, standing up and stretching.

My name is Azu Rosalina. I'm Fifteen years old, I go to Domino high, I'm a tenth grader and that's about it…nothing much I can say about myself..except that I'm average height, I have blond hair with blue highlights, blue eyes and nothing more..

I closed the front door with my keys as I dragged my bag to school. I never liked getting outside, nor did I like making friends..I never knew why. Was it because I thought it was cliché ? or was it because no one cared enough to realize that I was there ?

I walked to the school grounds and straight to class..yeah, I was that kind of person..I went to class early every time so that I don't collide with others.

"I'm the star here !" I heard a familiar voice from the corridor as I sat down at the end of the empty class.

"star, huh ?" I whispered to myself, "Welcome to school, Black Star" I murmured to myself as the voice faded.

Yeah, I greeted everyone but not in person…I knew everyone's name but I never thought that they even knew that I was there. I wasn't the type to raise my hand up in class either. I was always at the back of the class, Unseen and unnoticed..

"Yeah ! last night was amazing !" I heard Yuri as she entered the class along with Kanadae and the others.

"Good morning," I whispered with a soft voice so no one could hear me. I always knew that they hung out everyday after school but I was never invited to anything.

Soon, everyone arrived in class and the teacher started the lesson.

"Hey." I heard a voice beside me and looked. "Can I borrow a pen, hun ?" Kyou said.

I held out the pen for her, "Thanks, girly" she replied after taking it.

''hun'…no wonder…no one knows my name..' I thought to myself as the lesson carried on.

After the lesson was done, everyone started talking as the break began. I just sat there…waiting…hoping…and looking out the window.

"Hey !" another voice grabbed my attention, "Azu, right ? that's your name, isn't it ?" Yugi smiled at me.

This was the first time anyone would notice me…say my name.

I looked at him and answered, "Y-yeah.."

"Why are you so quiet ?" he asked, "You don't talk to anyone nor try to answer in class. Do you like being alone ? You transferred to this school last year, am I right ? were you bullied at your last one ? "

This was the first time someone would hear my voice..sighing I looked at him, "In all honest, I hate being alone but growing up showed me that no matter what someone does, they're always alone. I don't WANT friends. I didn't come here to socialize with anyone, nor was I bullied at my last school. No one noticed me, not students nor teachers and that's the way I liked it. Whenever I make friends, I loose one"

I was only saying what I knew..

Thankfully, there were plenty of bathrooms on campus, so no one had to know that I was crying.

_**This is a rather cruel curse for someone to have, don't you think ?**_

_**A/N :**_

Soo ?

What do you guys think ?

Please R&R, if you want the next chapter ! ^-^

_**Note : **_Chapters two and three are ready


	2. A Sound

_**A/N:**_

If anyone has a favorite character in an anime, don't hesitate to write a review or request for them to enter the story.

**Chapter Two**

"I'm home" I called out as soon as I entered the house.

"Welcome home, darling !" Mom rushed to hug me, "how was school ?"

"The usual," I said while putting the bag on the floor.

"You didn't bring your friends home ? I wanted to meet them," Mom smiled

"They're busy today…" I said as I walked up the stairs.

"Won't you eat ?" she called after me

"Already ate with my friends !" I yelled back as I closed the door to my room then crawled onto the bed.

I never told mom about my social life…at least, I lied about it each time so that she wouldn't take me to therapy or something like that..I had no one that I could call a friend..and that scared me so much that I would shiver or cry myself to sleep each night.

"Honey !" I heard a call from downstairs.

"Yeah, mom ?!" I yelled back.

"Your cousins are coming over tonight ! be sure to wear something nice !" she said.

Cousins…..the one thing I hated more than being alone…Jack and Max would always bully me and make me miserable..

"Can't mom ! I'll be out with my friends !" I lied.

"Alright !" she called back, "Have fun !"

I sighed as I opened my book and started my homework, 'Friends…I don't really know where to go anyway..' I thought.

Soon, I walked downstairs with sigh, "I'm out, ma !" I called

"Have fun !" she called back.

I walked outside the house and felt the breeze, I closed my eyes and sighed again as I began walking.

My feet took me to the park and I sat down on a bench under a tree as I took out a book.

I started reading while shaking because of the cold.

"Hey ! Tea ! catch this !" I heard a yell from behind me

I knew it was Yami and I knew there were people with him.

I also heard Kid talking to Nagisa on a nearby bench.

I gripped my jacket and held it closer to me as tears built up in my eyes, 'Stupid cold…' I thought to myself as I started sobbing.

I dropped my book and covered my eyes as the tears fell.

Who was I kidding ? it wasn't the cold….it was me…I couldn't take anymore of this…I could hear laughing, giggling and voices all around me…no one was alone….no one but me…I hated it…I hated it so much…

"Azu ?" I heard a familiar voice as I shot my head up and stared at Maka.

"Are you okay ?" she sat beside me.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I started wiping my eyes as I could feel her hand on my shoulder.

"You don't look fine. Why don't you join me for a walk ? We could talk about it, if you want." She smiled as she pulled me on my feet.

"Maka…" I looked at her as she started to drag me behind her.

'She knows my name….she really does.' I thought.

"Azu, I really like your name." she smiled at me.

"A-arigato…" I replied

"Why don't you hang out with us ? You shy ?" Maka asked

"I-I…" was all I got out.

"Well, I'll change that ! tell ya what ! meet me here tomorrow morning and we'll have loads of fun !" She gave me a kind smile.

'Maka…' I thought.

**_What's wrong with me ? why do I feel like this…?_**

_**A/N:**_

Well, Hope you like it !

R&R for the next chapter !

Note : The chapters are ready but I only wait for Reviews to keep them going.


	3. Insanity

_**A/N:**_

**Chapter Three**

'Was it all my imagination ?' I thought as I walked home through the dark streets.

Three people noticed me today..and two of them knew my name..is this really happening ?

….Or am I going insane ?

There is no way someone as beautiful as Kyou would look at me….no one as famous as Yugi, the king of games, would talk to me…or anyone as popular as Maka would ask me to join her for a walk.

No one would notice me..

'I'm insane…I'm just….I….' I thought to myself as water drops fell on the ground I was walking on.

I paused and looked upwards towards the black sky. It was raining….

'Is it covering up for my tears..?' I thought as I started walking again.

As soon as I reached my house, I wiped my tears and took a deep breath…then..I entered

"I'm home, mama !" I opened the door and walked in.

"Welcome back !" she smiled, " you're soaked ! go dry up !" she said.

"right !" I ran upstairs to my room.

"Oh…my…" I lost my sentence as I saw Max laying on my bed, reading my book and Jack using my laptop

"OUT !" was the only thing I yelled.

"pfft, and who will make us ?" Jack mocked.

"Yeah, you're not the boss of us" Max smirked.

"I'm tired, wet and I need to sleep ! get out of my room !" I tackled Max on the bed

"whoa, you got a bit stronger than last time." Max grinned

"But not strong enough to beat both of us !" Jack pulled me and gripped my arms backwards.

I yelled in pain as his firm grip tightened even more.

"ha, not so tough now, are we ? " Max pinched my cheek mockingly, "aw, doesn't Azu-chan want to sleep, Jack ?"

"Oh yeah, that's right !" Jack lifted me up by the arms and threw me straight through the door, making me fall in the bathtub that was in the bathroom and shut the door.

I could only hold my arms in pain as tears filled the tub. "I hate you. I hate you so much !" I screamed it out because of pain.

I couldn't move so I just laid there, holding myself,…..praying,…crying….and nothing more.

I wasn't long till the sun had risen and I finally stood up.

I winced painfully thanks to my flying assignment but I managed to walk to my room.

Thankfully, it was empty so, I changed my clothes and wore new ones.

'Where am I going…?' I thought as I picked up my cell phone, 'To the park ?...I thought I was insane…there's no way Maka's waiting for me..' I sat down again.

* * *

_Hours passed_

* * *

"Azu ?!" I heard my mum's voice from downstairs

"yeah mum ?!" I yelled back

"Just wanted to remind you that _**I hate you !"**_ I heard her say.

"What ?!" I jumped out of bed

"I said I love you, dear !" she said

"Oh…" I sighed in relief before sitting back down. Hate me ? no way…not my mum.

I sighed again and stood up, "No harm in going to the park, I guess"

I started wearing my clothes and soon, I walked down the stairs.

" Where are you going ?" mum asked

"To the park, I have a friend waiting for me there" I explained.

'Yeah…right..' I thought

"Hope you _**Cry, hun"**_ she said

"What ?!" I looked at her

"What's wrong with your ear today ?! I said, I hope you have fun !" she smiled.

"Right…bye" I walked outside the house

_**What's wrong with me…?**_

_**A/N:**_

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter !

R&R, if you want the next !


	4. Cleaning Up

**Chapter Four**

I walked in the park with my hood on and my eyes searching the area.

'I knew she wasn't here…' I thought to myself as I sat on the bench again. I took out my book and started reading..it went on for hours..no one noticed me and things were going back to how they really were…at least, until I heard a scream from behind me.

I jumped out of my bench and looked at the direction.

"Oh my gosh! That is amazing, Tsubaki ! I knew Black Star loved you !" Elizabeth smiled.

"Tsubaki…is dating Black Star..?" I whispered to myself.

I slowly backed away and turned around. I didn't need to hear this..I was happy for Tsubaki but…I felt even lonelier.

'Just walk away…just leave this place' I thought to myself as I started walking away.

"Hey !" I heard a familiar voice from behind me as I turned around.

I saw a tall figure with black hair, reddish brown eyes and his skin was pale. He wore a white shirt with buttons, black pants, a black tie and he held his jacket in hand.

"P-professor Sebastian ?" I looked at him.

"Please, call me by name. I'm still a collage student. It's a good thing I found you. We need help with something at school and I figured you were just wandering around, am I correct ?" he gave a smile.

"Y-yes. That's right." I looked at him again.

"It's Friday and I know that you're not supposed to be at school today but I was hoping to get some help in the lab…you see, it's a complete mess" he gave a sweat drop.

I nodded, "sure thing. I'll help" I could barely get my words out.

"Thank you, Azu." He smiled at me

'H-he knows my name…?' I thought as I walked beside him to the school.

He was right, since I'm a high school student, I only go to school four days a week and I take three days off. I picked Friday but I never thought that he'd know about that...He's the professor's lab assistant after all.

"Everything alright ?" he said as he walked beside me through the corridors.

"N-no, sir" I said with a low voice.

"Are you sure about that ?" he smiled as he opened the lab's door for me.

I nodded as I walked through the door, "A-arigato"

I looked around me with wide eyes, the lab wasn't a mess…it wasn't a lab anymore !

"You see, the previous class was doing tests and when I entered, I found this." He sighed as he touched the wall with the tip of his glove and pulled it again to see dust on his finger.

I looked at him, "the beakers are smashed. We can't clean this up alone"

"No worries, I'm here to help." Claude entered the lab.

"You'd better..It was your fault. I told you not to let the fourth graders in, Claude. None of the tenth graders do any of that." Sebastian gave me a smile, while talking.

I looked at him with a blush then quickly looked down.

"very well, I'll buy new equipment and you two clean up here."Claude left the lab.

"I need your help in other stuff after this, is it ok with you ?" Sebastian looked at me.

"Yes, sir" I nodded

"I told you, just call me by name." he smiled and we started cleaning.

_**A/N:**_

A bit lame ?

R&R for the next chapter !


	5. Confession ?

**A/N:**

No requests have been sent to me. Are you guys alright ? Not even a tiny request for a character entrance ? I'm open, if you wish.

Thank you for everyone that sent reviews and those who read it ^^ I'm seriously grateful.

**Chapter Five**

"Oh my…this is terrible. How on earth did they get up there ?" Sebastian sighed as he started wiping the ceiling with the mop.

I shrugged and continued organizing the chairs.

"You're awfully quiet, Azu. Is there something wrong ?" he smiled at me.

I just shook my head and looked downwards.

"Hm…you obviously look very happy and quite the talkative type too." He said jokingly.

"I'm fine, okay ? Don't make fun of me." I replied.

He then let go of the mop and grabbed a file from the drawer and opened it, "Azu Rosalina, Born in 1998, A straight 'A' student…good job," He smiled.

"That's my file ?" I blinked.

He nodded, "Your records are here as well."

"What ?!" I stared at him.

'How on earth can a lab assistant get my personal file ?! How the hell ?!' I just stared at him for a long time.

"After all, if I couldn't get a hold of a few personal files or two, what kind of a lab assistant would I be ?" he gave a side smirk.

"But..I.." was all I said

"Let's see…It says here that you had.." he paused," No lab partners ?" he then looked at me.

I just looked away and kept cleaning up as he looked at me.

"You did them by yourself ?" Sebastian.

"That's some talent," Said Claude as he walked in with two plastic bags in his hands.

I barely looked at one of them. The last thing I wanted was to talk about this to anyone..I didn't want this..I didn't want them to find out about me.

"No," Sebastian started, "That's not talent…that's not even right. The whole point of having a lab partner is teamwork."

"I don't need one…I can do it by myself," I whispered.

Sebastian frowned, "Azu, I need to speak with you after this…it's urgent."

Hours passed and I left the lab with Sebastian.

We walked to the classroom and he suddenly sat down at a chair, "Sit down." He said.

I obeyed and sat on the opposite chair.

"Who's your best friend ?" he asked.

I looked at my desk, "It's…um…" was everything.

"Who did you go with to the park today ?" he asked again.

I didn't reply and slowly lowered my head more.

"Azu," he held my chin and pulled my head upwards, "Do you have any friends ?"

**A/N:**

Please read and review for the next chapter ^^

Sorry it's short, though


End file.
